Ben 10 Villain Crossover: My Negative 10
The Story is Incomplete a work progress more of this story will be be typed in due time Members 1. Name = Lord Nosidda His Role For The Master Plan= Leader The Show He Originates From= None How He Was Recruited= Before Azmuth was even born there lived a tyrant that ruled 12 galaxies with an iron fist. He was overthrown by a mysterious warrior. He fled to a hidden Space Ship full of powerful and dangerous Technology. He placed himself in suspended animation many years later alien archaeologists found his ship and awakened him, were he killed them all. With all of his Powers and Technology he could take over any planet he wanted all by himself but he knew if he wanted to take over entire galaxies and to make sure his rule on any world to permanent he would need help. He decided to rebuild his empire staring with Earth, because of its Tactical location. There learned of Ben Tennyson and he heard the story of the Negative 10 witch inspired to make his own. He built a dimensional portal to travel the Multiverse looking for recruits. Why He Joined= To Start Rebuilding His Empire 2. Name = Malware His Role For The Master Plan= Use his powers to make all Plumber Technology useless The Show He Originates From= Ben 10 Omniverse How He Was Recruited= Lord Nosidda used an alien device to bombard his remains with an unknown energy, thus bringing him back to life Why He Joined= Revenge on Ben Tennyson 3. Name = V.V. Argost His Role For The Master Plan= Use Lord Nosidda’s Technology to amplify his power over Cryptids to control every cryptid on the planet and use them to wipe out half of the Earth’s Populace The Show He Originates From= The Secret Saturdays How He Was Recruited=He was brought out of his coma-like state by the same machine that was used to revive Malware Why He Joined= Lord Nosidda did the math and told Argost that he could of easily destroyed the Saturday family in his Cryptid Hybrid Body if Ben Tennyson wasn’t there so He agreed to help destroy Ben Tennyson first 4. Name = Jeremiah Surd His Role For The Master Plan= Use his Mastery over Cyberspace and Nosidda’s Technology to take over every computer on the planet and was placed in a thought activated robot combat suit to protect himself The Show He Originates From= The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest How He Was Recruited= Nosidda had Surd’s mind put back in his body, had his virtual mobility in Quest World restored and brought over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension Why He Joined= Lord Nosidda gave Dr. Surd a serum that would keep him alive for centuries and promised to restore his real mobility if he would help 5. Name = Imhotep His Role For The Master Plan= Use his magic to raise Bellwood to the sky The Show They Originates From= The Mummy: The Animated Series How He Was Recruited= He was freed from the Underworld and brought over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension Why He Joined= Lord Nosidda promised that after start taking over other worlds he would leave planet Earth under his control 6. Name = Tilian His Role For The Master Plan= Keep Ben Tennyson busy while the rest of the Negative 10 put the finishing touches on Lord Nosidda’s plan The Show He Originates From= A.T.O.M. (Alpha Teens On Machines) How They Were Recruited= Rescued from Colonel Steel’s Island and brought over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension Why They Joined= He does everything Lord Nosidda tells him to do both out of gratitude for saving him and out of fear that Lord Nosidda will destroy him if he does not 7. Name = Wrecka His Role For The Master Plan= Capture Kevin Levin so he can’t help Ben Tennyson The Show He Originates From= A.T.O.M. (Alpha Teens On Machines) How He Was Recruited= Rescued from Colonel Steel’s Island and brought over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension Why They Joined=He does everything Lord Nosidda tells him to do both out of gratitude for saving him and out of fear that Lord Nosidda will destroy him if he does not 8. Name = Firekat Her Role For The Master Plan= Steal technology from the Forever Knights The Show She Originates From= A.T.O.M. (Alpha Teens On Machines) How She Was Recruited= Rescued from Colonel Steel’s Island and brought over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension Why She Joined= She does everything Lord Nosidda tells her to do both out of gratitude for saving her and out of fear that Lord Nosidda will destroy her if he does not 9. Name = Rayza His Role For The Master Plan= Capture Rook Blonko so he can’t help Ben Tennyson The Show They Originates From= A.T.O.M. (Alpha Teens On Machines) How He Was Recruited= Rescued from Colonel Steel’s Island and brought over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension Why He Joined= He does everything Lord Nosidda tells him to do both out of gratitude for saving him and out of fear that Lord Nosidda will destroy him if he does not 10. Name = Stingfly His Role For The Master Plan= Steal technology from Carl Nesmith / Captain Nemesis / Overlord company The Show He Originates From= A.T.O.M. (Alpha Teens On Machines) How He Was Recruited= Rescued from Colonel Steel’s Island and brought over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension Why He Joined= He does everything Lord Nosidda tells him to do both out of gratitude for saving him and out of fear that Lord Nosidda will destroy him if he does not • Imhotep, Jeremiah Surd and V.V. Argost have their henchmen, but they are not considered members of the of the Negative 10, more like foot soldiers of the Negative 10 • can’t use the following events in the story 1. Imhotep, Jeremiah Surd and ,their henchmen and The Mu-Team(Tilian, Wrecka, Firekat, Rayza and Stingfly) do not go back to their own dimensions 2. None of the villains dies, get put into a coma, in a cationic state or have their minds wiped 3. Ben Tennyson can’t transform into Alien X 4. The Omnitrix can’t be destroyed 5. Nobody gets their memory of the whole event erased 6. Lord Nosidda can’t become a Good Guy must have the follow Events in the story 1. Lord Nosidda captures Max Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson so they can’t help Ben Tennyson 3. Rex Salazar from Generator Rex comes over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension to help 4. Ben Tennyson wins but after his biggest, most difficult battle yet 5. Lord Nosidda’s Ship crashes but remains intact and gets confiscated by the Plumbers 6. Lord Nosidda is sent to the Null Void after his defeat Plot Summery Day One • • • • • • • • • • Day Two • • • • • • • • • • Day Three • • • • • • • • • • Day Four • • • • • • • • • • Day Five • • • • • • • • • • Day Six • • • • • • • • • • Day Seven • • • • • • • • • The Negative 10 and thier minoins/henchmen were all sent to Incarcecon • Aliens Used *Crashhopper *Astrodactyl *Lodestar *XLR8 *Brainstorm *Humungousaur *Armodrillo *Water Hazard *ChamAlien *Snare-oh *Diamondhead *Gravattack See Also *Lord Nosidda *The Return of Lord Nosidda Category:Crossover episode Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Two-Part Episode